A Friendly Visit
by The Wisdom of Me
Summary: "You have to leave," Red stressed. "Now." "I'm not going to"- Red stopped and stared his friend in the eye. "Gold, I kid you not; if you don't get off this mountain right now you're going to regret it." Rated T for some inappropriateness and LuckyShipping


_**Disclaimer- Although I believe I deserve it, as a dedicated player of the games and the card game, watcher of the movies and anime and reader of the manga, I do not own Poke'mon. Now, on with my debut to the Poke'mon fandom!**_

* * *

**A Friendly Visit**

Gold stood on the icy plateau of Mount Silver as the wind sent chills straight to his bones. His eyes wandered from the left and then to the right of this frozen wasteland, but all he could see was snow and ice.  
It was like the set up for the most boring game of I Spy ever.  
He stood there for a moment more before pursing his lips and shoving his cold hands deep into his pockets.  
"Well," he sniffed and stared at the blatantly deserted ice block in front of him. "That was a totally wasted trip to one of the most miserable places in Kanto."  
And every inch of him agreed. Climbing to the top of Mount Silver was not only demanding on his Poke'mon, with all of the battles they faced, but it was also demanding on Gold himself.  
It a bloody painful trek and his Poke'mon couldn't do all of the work for him.  
Gold frowned. There was nothing that he could really do except camp out and wait in this horrid weather for his friend to show, but that option didn't really appeal to Gold's sense of, well... It didn't appeal to any of his senses to be honest.  
So he spun on his heel and headed away from the empty plateau. But he didn't start back down the mountain, instead he walked determinedly to the left of his meeting place.  
On that particular side of the plateau stood a large wall of rock that was littered with holes, caves to be exact. Gold didn't pause in his journey, instead walking straight to the only cave that would allow him to stand up without knocking his head on the roof.  
Gold sighed happily as he felt a gust of warm air ghost over his body. The ground at his feet felt it too, being the only spot in the immediate area that was free of snow and revealing a few clumps of resilient green grass.  
After a moment of just absorbing the heat that came from a very, very hot spring located somewhere deeper in the mountain, Gold stepped inside. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he got comfortable while walking deeper into the tunnels.  
"Hey Red!" he called out into the emptiness. "What are you doing?! I've been waiting outside for, like, an hour!"  
Gold paused at a fork in his path as he tried to recall if his destination was to his left or his right. He grinned in triumph when his answer came in the form of a muffled curse from the left.  
"Com'on Red! You promised that you'd battle me today!" Gold cried as he neared his friend's home. "I trained all of my Poke'mon up and everything!"  
Gold was about to turn into a cave that he knew was a bedroom but the entrance was suddenly blocked by a shirtless boy, a bit older than Gold was.  
"Oh, there you are," Gold grinned happily. "So, battle?"  
Red scratched the back of his head, not doing any favours to his already messed up hair.  
"Look, Gold. I'd love to but this is kind of a bad time for me"-  
Gold groaned.  
"Com'on Red! It'll only take ten minutes. I'll beat you quick, I promise!"  
Red laughed.  
"I love that you still think that after six defeats but I'm really not, uh, feeling that great right now."  
Gold ran a hand over his face and decided to come at this problem from a different direction.  
His different direction included some interesting sights.  
"Uh, Red?" he asked as he peered over his friend's shoulder.  
"Yes," Red replied as he subtly tried to shift his weight so he was blocking the view to his bedroom.  
"Umm... Why is there a skirt in the middle of your room?" he paled when he saw more. "... And a bra?"  
"Oh, that," Red laughed nervously. "That's not what it looks like"-  
But then a noise from inside the bedroom caused Red to freeze.  
"Was that...?" Gold trailed off as he watched Red for a reaction. "Is someone in there?"  
"You gotta leave," Red muttered before leaving his position at the door in favour of attempting to push Gold back down the hall.  
But even though Red was bigger than the younger boy, Gold wasn't small by anyone's standards. The surprise of the attack enabled Red to have Gold halfway to the exit before he even realized that they had left the bedroom.  
"Red!" Gold cried as he braced himself against the onslaught. "What's going on?"  
"You have to leave," Red stressed. "Now."  
"I'm not going to"-  
Red stopped and stared his friend in the eye.  
"Gold, I kid you not; if you don't get off this mountain right now you're going to regret it."  
"What?" Gold's face was scrunched up in confusion. "Why?"-  
"Red?" a third voice called. "Red? Is someone there?"  
Both of the boys were frozen as the owner of the voice appeared in the hall.  
Clad in only a pair very short shorts and what looked like one of Red's jackets, Blue crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the sight before her.  
"Red?" she asked.  
The boy in question's eyes flickered from Gold to the girl in his clothes.  
"Uh, yes?" Red winced at how pathetic his voice sounded.  
"Why are you trying to push Gold outside?"  
Red's hands were immediately back by his sides.  
"Uh, well... You see"-  
"I was just leaving," Gold butted in. "And Red was showing me to the door. Right, Red?"  
A sharp jab to the ribs seemed to pull Red out of his stupor, but he still couldn't drag his eyes from Blue.  
"Uh, yeah," he mumbled. "Gold was leaving, door."  
Blue almost laughed at the boys but she managed to keep a straight face long enough for the silence to get awkward.  
"So," Gold mumbled, unable to take the tension. "I'm gonna get outta here. I have to train Exbo, you know, my Typhlosion..."  
Blue just smirked and Red was too busy staring at her to care.  
"I'll just go," Gold started towards the exit as he nodded to himself. "See ya, Red, Blue."  
"Bye Gold!" Blue called after him as he stepped into the freezing cold. "Visit again soon!"  
Of course he'd visit again, Gold decided as he started his miserable trek back down the mountainside. But, maybe, he'd call Red first next time. Just in case Blue was sleeping over again.


End file.
